


[podfic] Inertia

by read by lunchee (lunchee)



Category: Hikaru no Go
Genre: M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-05-13
Updated: 2010-05-13
Packaged: 2018-12-20 00:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11909814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunchee/pseuds/read%20by%20lunchee
Summary: rageprufrock's story read aloud. 1hr5mins.Touya has always been a quiet, mature child.





	[podfic] Inertia

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Inertia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/48054) by [rageprufrock](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rageprufrock/pseuds/rageprufrock). 



  


**Duration:** 1hr5mins  
[**Download**](http://lunchy.parakaproductions.com/other/hng-inertia.mp3)


End file.
